Infierno de coincidencias
by Vulnera Sanentum
Summary: Harry está perdiendo el control. Por un lado, hay algo que lo ata a Poison, sin embargo siente una atracción desmedida por Malfoy que lo atormenta día y noche. (Ubicada en el universo de "Dear Harry")


**AUTOR:** Vulnera Sanentum

**DISCLAIMER:** Harry Potter y todos sus personajes pertenecen a ©J.K. Rowling. No se ha ganado dinero ni se ha violado ningún copyright con este trabajo, la trama me pertenece única y exclusivamente a mí.

**PERSONAJES: **Harry.P/Draco.M

**CASIFICACIÓN: **NC-13

**GÉNERO: **Romance, ¿humor?, un poco de drama.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Slash (relación de chico x chico), algo de lime.

**RESUMEN: **Harry está perdiendo el control. Por un lado, hay algo que lo ata a Poison, sin embargo siente una atracción desmedida por Malfoy que lo atormenta día y noche. (Ubicada en el universo de "Dear Harry")

**Nota de la** **autora: **No puedo asegurarles que entiendan si no leyeron antes _Dear Harry_. Pero eso lo dejo a su criterio.

* * *

_**Infierno de coincidencias**_

_Unos labios que parecen seda juegan con los suyos._

_Su cuerpo está ardiendo, y él sólo quiere atrapar esos labios rosados._

_Pero no. Ellos están jugando con él._

_Jadean sobre los suyos, y él por más que desee su cuerpo no se mueve, y esos labios lo esquivan. Porque sólo deja su aliento sobre los suyos._

_Como una fina capa de niebla._

_Las sensaciones abrazan su cuerpo y se siente a punto de explotar. Quiere besarlo como no ha querido nada nunca._

_Quiere morder, chupar, absorber, y besarlos hasta que todo desaparezca._

_Sin embargo, ellos parecen querer otra cosa, porque lo único que hacen es rozar, y jadear. Y cuando consigue de una vez por todas moverse, sus dientes se entierran en esos sonrosados labios, gime._

_Quiere detener todo, en ese instante y ahora. Pero todo parecía girar a su alrededor, su pecho se sentía cada vez más pesado, más doloroso, y los labios empezaban a desaparecer._

Despertarse con el pijama pegado al cuerpo, empapado de sudor, con una erección, y con el corazón martillándole a lo loco, no era lo que Harry podría decir recomendable.

De hecho, en esa semana tan _particular_ que había tenido, cualquier cosa podía ser no recomendable.

Y ahora estaba caliente como el infierno.

Se muerde el labio, intentando suprimir un jadeo, es casi imposible, pero necesita desesperadamente un consuelo. Su pijama está completamente pegado al cuerpo, que está bañado por una fina capa de sudor.

Se lo quita. No tiene ningún sentido traerlo puesto.

Su hinchada y gruesa erección rebota sobre su estómago, sintiendo un escalofrío al tener su cuerpo desnudo, y la brisa hace contraste contra el sudor, ahora frío.

Su mano, también sudada (dios, ¿cómo podía ponerlo tanto sólo un sueño húmedo? Ni que hubiera sido tan _húmedo_), tanteó por su cuerpo, presionando por un instante las tetillas, manoseando su abdomen, mientras cerraba los ojos y suspiraba. Con la palma abierta, empezó a bombear su erección, mientras un el dedo pulgar apretaba y pellizcaba sutilmente la punta.

-¡Ah!- Con la otra mano se tapó la boca, aunque de nada iba a servir si no cerraba los dedos, su respiración eran puros jadeos, no podía controlarse, su pecho ardía, la mano se movía cada vez más rápido, y si se tapaba la boca por completo seguramente se iba a asfixiar.

Pero si no se controlaba, y acallaba sus gemidos, despertaría a sus compañeros de cuarto, y esa escena no iba a ser para nada agradable, hasta podía imaginarse la risa de Poison cuando se lo contara.

Claro, si la hubiera escuchado alguna vez.

El año había comenzado tan asquerosamente mal, que no se podía imaginar cómo se había quejado los años anteriores, tal vez lo único bueno eran las-cada vez más pocas- cartas de Poison.

Malfoy parecía más irritante que antes. El chico había cambiado, tuvo que reconocer Harry, tanto estéticamente como de personalidad, ahora, se lo veía el doble de petulante , el doble de estirado, el doble de idiota, el doble de guapo, el doble de sexy…

¡Espera! ¡¿Qué!?

Bueno, había reconocido-muy a regañadientes-, que estaba algo impresionado cuando lo vio en cuarto, había hecho un cambio enorme, pero ahora…ahora simplemente estaba irresistible. No hacía nada con fingir la vez en que se había pajeado (¡Merlín, su primera masturbación encima!) con la imagen de Malfoy en su cabeza, no pudo evitarlo, ver esos ojos, imaginarlos dilatados de placer, tocándolo…

Sí, bueno, pero eso fue antes, ¡antes! Tiempo pasado. Se prometió, desde ese vergonzoso momento (resta decir que fue la paja más masoquista de su vida), que nunca volvería a suceder.

Pero, por supuesto, Malfoy tenía que arruinarle los planes poniéndose más bueno de lo que estaba.

Claro que no contaba con ello.

Es que, dios, como lo ponía esa sonrisa petulante, cada vez que lo veía se mordía el labio atragantándose con sus propios deseos. Esos ojos que parecían llenos de malicia, estaban impregnados por algo que no podía ver, que lo cegaba.

Su polla empezó a gotear pre-semen al recordar, recordar esos ojos, su boca, ese cuerpo pálido, delicioso, frágil y suave como el de una muñeca de porcelana.

_No, otra vez, no._

Imaginar, Harry se encontraba imaginando cómo esos labios rosados se abrían, y gemía, jadeaba en busca de aire. Podía fingir que estaba ahí, abriéndose y partiéndose contra los suyos.

…_.Por favor no…no puedes, ¡es Malfoy!_

Mientras esos labios recorrían su cuerpo, que ahora se sentía como si estuviera en medio de las brasas, en llamas, mientras delineaban el aro de su tetilla café con leche, y lamía y lamía con gula su polla, mientras Harry follaba su boca, viendo cómo el rubio intentaba tragársela, engulliéndola por completo…

_Dios, no, no otra vez…_

El murmullo de su conciencia cada vez era menor, no podía escucharlo con claridad, su mano derecha se movía por toda su extensión con más rapidez, intentando con su otra mano callar los gemidos que no paraban de resonar, mientras que al mismo tiempo intentaba respirar con regularidad, moviendo, con los ojos cerrados, la cabeza de un lado a otro en la almohada.

Estaba cerca, podía sentirlo, sus bolas presionándose, imaginándolo, sus ojos, su boca, su cuerpo…

Con un último grito ahogado se corrió, manchando de semen su abdomen y las sábanas blancas, mientras pensaba en sus labios recorriendo los suyos.

* * *

Dios, él realmente tenía un problema.

¿No se había planteado, convencido, y recontra convencido de que no volvería a mirar a Draco Malfoy?

También se había prometido que jamás volvería a masturbarse fantaseando con él, y véase anoche que bien se lo imaginó.

Es que era demasiado.

Luego lo vio. Entrando al Gran Comedor, moviendo sus hombros, con su perfecto uniforme, casi sin ninguna arruga en él, con su perfecto cabello rubio, como maldecía el día que había dejado de ponerse gomina, y ahora sus cabellos libres hacían un juego perfecto con su perfecta cara. Mientras hablaba sobre su hombro con Parkinson, sonriendo de medio lado, arrogante (como siempre), y ahora se sentaba en su lugar.

Vio y captó todos sus movimientos fluidos. Observando también cómo Pansy babeaba el suelo adorándolo mientras sostenía una copia de Corazón de Bruja.

Harry apretó su mandíbula. Sentía una extraña opresión en su pecho, mirándola, y viendo cómo ella miraba a Draco.

Esa perra.

No es como si Malfoy alguna vez se le haya acercado o demostrado (gracias a Merlín y todos los santos) que tenía sentimientos hacia ella, sólo habían ido juntos al Baile de Navidad el año pasado, como _amigos_, Harry no tenía nada de qué preocuparse.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Harry tampoco tenía por qué andarse preocupando con quién salía o no Draco Malfoy, a él le daba igual, no le importaba, para nada, en absoluto…

_Sigue__ negándotelo hasta que te lo creas._

Sus cabellos rubios cayeron por un instante en su frente, tapándole un poco los ojos, y entremedio estaban sus ojos grises, tan tormentosos como siempre, pero Harry se permitió saborear el momento.

Y cuando Draco tomó una manzana verde (pff, ni siquiera en eso puede dejar de ser tan _Slytherin_), y la mordió, casi escuchando el crujido a pesar de estar en la otra punta del comedor, mientras una parte del jugo se le escurrió por la barbilla, Harry se olvidó por unos momentos de respirar.

Con la lengua, esa misma lengua que tanto se había imaginado repartiendo lengüetazos sobre su cuerpo, limpió la esquina de su boca.

Cuando volvió a morder la manzana, a Harry le costaba respirar.

Viendo esos labios separarse después de dar la mordida, volviendo a dejar un rastro de jugo sobre su barbilla, esta vez sin limpiárselos.

Dio otra mordida.

Oh, joder, como quería lamer ese jugo, y pasárselo por la lengua, sintió como su pecho se calentaba y su estómago se contraía de sólo pensarlo.

Lentamente mordió otra vez, y Harry no podía dejar de mirarlo, ¿por qué el condenado se empeñaba en comer las manzanas de esa…_forma_? ¿No podía simplemente comer las frutas como una persona normal? ¿Y cómo es que Harry nunca se había dado cuenta hasta ahora?

Pero no, estamos hablando de Draco Malfoy (no una persona _normal_), quien en vez de comer, parecía follar con la comida.

Sus pantalones se sentían extremadamente apretados, estaba duro otra vez (y por Malfoy, le reprochó una voz en su cabeza), y se había masturbado apenas ayer. Serían seguramente las hormonas, sí, las hormonas, de las que Poison no paraba de hablar, esas misma.

Malfoy se relamió los labios, mientras que la parte inferior se tornó un instante rojiza al rozar sus dientes por ella. Dejándolos brillantes y húmedos.

Harry sintió un tirón en su erección. Dios, dolía, estaba tan duro que dolía. Sus pantalones se le hacían incómodos, se sentía sudar y jadeaba. No podía dejar de mirar esos labios, estaba paralizado, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un _Petrificus Totalus_, estático.

Cuando empezó a delirar de placer, imaginando al rubio en diferentes posturas, sintiendo como su poca cordura lo abandonaba, unos dedos limpiaron el jugo que escurría de la barbilla de Draco.

Las copas tintinaron, y cuando las miradas de Draco y Pansy se encontraron, y ella le sonrió, estas explotaron, mientras sentía sus ojos arder, y su pecho hinchado de furia, mientras apretaba los nudillos, dejándolos casi blancos.

El silencio era abrumador.

Todo el Comedor lo miraba, incluso Draco había posado sus tormentosos ojos grises en él. Harry le sostuvo la mirada desafiante, demasiado enfadado como para avergonzarse, sin embargo, sí pudo captar que el rubio estaba extraordinariamente sorprendido.

Genial, había conseguido provocar una reacción en Malfoy que no fuera odio.

¡Hurra por él!

Apretando los dientes, y antes de hacer algo sumamente estúpido e impulsivo, se dirigió a la salida (absteniéndose de dar zancadas), sintiendo todas las miradas sobre su espalda.

Aunque muy en el fondo, se preguntó si su mirada estaba entre ellas.

* * *

Unas horas después, en la Sala Común, y con sus amigos atribuyéndolo de preguntas, estaba más que avergonzado.

Se sentía patético. Miserable.

¿De dónde había salido esa magia descontrolada?

Quería acostarse en su cama, taparse la cara con las sábanas y no salir jamás.

Merlín, que vergüenza.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan estúpidamente impulsivo?

Y eso que se había ido antes de hacer algo peor.

De todas maneras no es como si hubiera podido evitarlo, simplemente había salido solo.

Se preguntó si Poison había estado allí. Si había visto cómo se comía a Malfoy con los ojos, si había sentido celos por él, como Harry los había tenido con Malfoy.

¡Un momento! Él no estaba celoso.

¡Maldita sea, no!

Sólo…sólo se sentía despechado porque Parkinson le había pinchado la fantasía, con sus uñas de mamífero y manos femeninas.

Porque él había querido limpiárselo con la lengua y ella lo había podido hacer con la mano. Era simplemente injusto.

Injusto. Injusto. Injusto.

Harry no sabía si debía empezar a darse cabezazos contra la mesa porque estaba pensando, de entre toda la gente, tenía que elegir ponerse duro como nunca en su vida por Malfoy, el cabrón que odió durante años. Tal vez eso era demasiado, pero estamparla contra la mesa parecía una buena iniciativa.

Que era lo que justamente estaba haciendo.

Hermione lo miraba solía mirar a Lavender cuando decía «Won, Won», con un deje de preocupación y espanto. Ron se rascaba la cabeza, confundido.

-Emm, ¿Harry? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Hermione parecía haber perdido parte de su genio porque no estaba notando que Harry estaba en medio de una pelea interna, casi, casi, perdiendo su cordura. Bah, la poca que le quedaba.

Era obviamente una pregunta retórica. Pero Harry no estaba para preguntas retóricas.

_Estoy intentando no perder la cabeza, ¿quisieras no estorbar?_

Se mordió la lengua para evitar decirlo. Eso no traería nada bueno. Sin mencionar que ellos no tenían la culpa de que su polla esté encaprichada con Malfoy.

Porque eso era, ¿no?

No es como si él decidiera tener sueños calientes con su enemigo jurado.

-Nada, no me pasa nada.

Sin embargo, esa noche volvió a soñar con _nada_.

* * *

Harry últimamente tiene pesadillas.

Si no tiene sueños húmedos con labios agresivos y anónimos o con Malfoy, tiene pesadillas.

Sinceramente no sabe qué es peor.

Pero se negaba rotundamente a dormir. Por lo menos esa noche. No tenía ningún sentido, esos sueños, los imposibles y excitantes, y los reales y terroríficos, eran mil veces peor que sus pensamientos confusos.

Se destapó completamente, acomodándose el pijama, que le quedaba enorme y era más viejo que los fundadores de Hogwarts.

Con una sonrisa triste, pensó que ese habría sido el comentario que le diría Poison si lo viera. Comparado con sus, seguramente caros pijamas de seda.

Negó con la cabeza, evitando ponerse nostálgico y estúpido. Ya había pensado en eso, de hecho, se había pasado la mayoría de sus años intentando averiguar. No tenía caso.

Se puso la capa de invisibilidad, e intentando no hacer ruido, salió de Gryffindor.

Al rato que venía dando puras vueltas, mientras bostezaba continuamente, pensó que era hora de volver.

Hasta que escuchó pasos, calmados y lentos.

Conteniendo la respiración, se dio la vuelta.

Y ahí, como no podía ser de otra manera, estaba Malfoy.

Luciendo increíblemente hermoso bajo la luz tenue de la luna. Los cabellos dorados le caían por el rostro, endurecido, con el ceño fruncido, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que vio algo en el suelo que lo hizo abrir los ojos, sorprendido.

_Tal vez, vio una cucaracha y se va a poner a gritar._

Pensó con una sonrisa torcida, hasta que sintió las manos pálidas quitarle la capa, dejándolo al descubierto.

Oh, ¡mierda!

Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¡Por Merlín y Santa Morgana! ¿Cómo demonios lo descubrió?

El rostro de Malfoy ahora era la viva reencarnación de malicia, con una sonrisa provocadora.

-Oh, valla, valla, pero qué tenemos aquí-susurró lo suficientemente alto como para que Harry lo escuchara, que yacía tieso-. Pero si es nuestro _héroe_-la manera en que dijo la última frase hizo que los pantalones de Harry se achicaran.

Merlín, tenía que salir de ahí.

-Malfoy-dijo con la voz un poco ronca. Doble mierda.

-El mismo, en carne y hueso, cuatro ojos-Harry entrecerró los ojos ante la provocación; después de todo seguía siendo _Malfoy_, pero parecía que su polla no lo entendía, porque estaba más dura que antes-¿Te cansaste de llorar a tu novio…muerto?-suspiró dramáticamente- Al menos se ahorraba el momento incómodo de romper contigo.

Y después de rió de la expresión enfadada de Harry.

Malfoy nunca podría ser amable, ni aunque los sueños húmedos trataran de decir lo contrario.

Con la bronca en el pecho, lo estampó contra la pared con fuerza, tanta, que por un momento vio cómo se le cortaba la respiración, y lo miraba con ojos abiertos y asustados.

Ahora fue Harry quien sonrió.

-Cedric nunca fue mi novio-y por supuesto, para demostrar el punto, lo besó.

Sus labios estaban fríos cuando los suyos (completamente hirviendo) los tocaron, y un escalofrío lo recorrió por completo. Lo sintió ahogar un gemido de sorpresa.

Malfoy estaba helado, fue el pensamiento (el único coherente que pudo rescatar) que meditó, cuando sus labios se movían agresivos contra los de él.

Llegó un momento cuando pensó en separarse, hasta que sintió a Malfoy respondiéndole, correspondiéndole el beso.

Sus labios se movía frenéticos contra los suyos, desesperados, transmitiéndole todas las noches de frustración, las pajas solitarias y masoquistas. Le trasmitió todo.

Quería devorarlo por completo.

Lo besaba con necesidad, la misma necesidad que había sentido al verlo, al ver la sonrisa torcida, al ver sus ojos. Sus labios se partían, porque se le cortaba la respiración, pero antes de que tenga tiempo de inhalar un poco más de aire, Draco lo besaba de nuevo.

Unas manos frías se enredaron en su cabello siempre despeinado. Derritiéndose ante la caricia.

Harry mordió su labio inferior con fuerza y Draco soltó un gemido. Y casi como un reflejo instantáneo Harry movió sus caderas, haciendo que sus erecciones choquen.

Eso fue como despertar abruptamente de un sueño.

Porque ambos abrieron los ojos como platos, se separaron como si quemaran. Y sin mediar palabra, con las mejillas incendiadas y la respiración agitada, se fueron por caminos opuestos.

* * *

Cuando llegó a su habitación le escribió a Poison sobre lo sucedido, porque si había alguien que entendía, era él.

Sin embargo, la respuesta lo dejó tan anonado como adolorido en partes iguales.

Le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

Con un peso constante en su pecho, releía y releía con desesperación la contestación.

Una y otra vez.

_1995_

_Harry:_

_No puedo seguir escribiéndote. Lo siento._

_Poison._

* * *

Las cosas no mejoraban.

Harry no se podía concentrar.

Este año se sentía un poco solo.

Había visto morir a Cedric, y si bien se sentía un poco más animado con ED y sus amigos, pero que Poison le haya dejado de escribir no le sentó nada bien (de hecho era lo que más le dolía), la verdad era que Umbridge le sacaba de sus casillas y había tenido un verano espantoso, no se podía concentrar, y Draco Malfoy estaba cada vez más bueno.

Suspiró.

¿Es que no podía tener ni un solo año tranquilo?

Todos en el ED se fueron antes, porque sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar de darle tantas vueltas a lo mismo, asique fue el último en abandonar la Sala de Menesteres.

Salió con pesadumbre, la puerta desapareció, y cuando dio unos pasos se tropezó con alguien.

Harry levantó su rostro y se encontró con esos ojos grises que con tanto esmero había estado evitando.

-Potter-escupió su apellido con asco, como si fuera un insulto, en resumen; como siempre. Pero Harry se lo imaginaba diciendo _Potter _de una manera totalmente distinta, mientras se enterraba una y otra vez dentro de él, y Malfoy suplicando…

Está bien, basta.

-Malfoy-y ahí va otra vez la vocecita ronca.

_Contrólate, Harry. Contrólate. _

-¿Qué hacías acá, cara rajada?

-No tengo por qué darte explicaciones, niño de papi.

La expresión de Malfoy se endureció.

-Por si no te diste cuenta-mencionó como quien no quiere la cosa-, pertenezco a la "Brigada Inquisitorial".

-Si, creo que lo has mencionado un par de veces-sonrió sarcástico.

Draco no se veía feliz.

-Tienes obligación de responderme-replicó.

-Por supuesto-se brurló.

Él dio lo que pareció un suspiro de resignación.

–¡Nguh!-Exclamó Harry, sorpresivamente, ahogándose en las palabras, cuando sintió como una lengua delinear tentativamente sus labios, y acto seguido, Draco invadía su boca, como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Fue como ir y volver del infierno. Por poco y los ojos de Harry no ruedan del placer agonizante que sintió.

Esos labios lo reclamaban, sintiendo un estremecimiento cuando una mano fría acarició su mejilla, y la otra se enredaba en su mata de cabello desordenado. Era la segunda vez que hacía eso cuando se besaban. Draco debía tener un fetiche por su cabello que tanto se esperaba en insultar.

Pero Harry se derritió por completo.

Las caricias de sus labios, adictivos y los sonidos de succión cuando sus lenguas se enredaron, agitó algo en su pecho. Harry quería más, lo quería todo.

Con un último suspiro, se separaron. Aún mantenía los ojos cerrados. No quería volver a abrirlos nunca.

Pero cuando lo hizo, al instante se arrepintió. Draco traía una sonrisa de suficiencia, más grande que la anterior.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

Con la lengua, Draco se limpió sin pudor el rastro de saliva en la comisura de sus labios. Que Harry haya tenido el mismo impulso pero con la suya, era solo una coincidencia.

El rostro de Malfoy se aproximó al suyo, y rozando sus labios dijo:

-Ah, por cierto, Potter, cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor, por actitud sospechosa.

Se fue sin mirar atrás.

Dejando a un Harry rojo de vergüenza. Con un _¿qué he hecho?_ en medio de sus labios.

Mientras que su cabeza no dejaba de divagar.

Repitiendo la misma frase.

Una y otra vez.

_«__¿No se suponía que te gustaba Poison, Potter?__»_

Y sorprendentemente, la voz de su cabeza se parecía terriblemente a la de Malfoy.

Y Harry no entendía por qué.

* * *

He aquí el one-shot prometido. Es también para recompensar el epílogo que nunca haré (ya que algunas personas me lo pidieron). Lo siento, pero me lo pensé, y no, no haré un epílogo. _Dear Harry_ quedará como está.

Tengo pensado hacer un nuevo fic (obviamente Drarry), por eso, si me notan un poco ausente estos días, es porque lo estoy haciendo. Prefiero tenerlo completo y empezar a subirlo, que empezar de apoco y nunca terminarlo, como habrán notado. Igual los fics que no está terminados, los terminaré.

Igual siempre están los one-shots que haré en el medio, asique no es como si fuera desaparecer por un mes, siempre se me ocurren historias improvisadas.

Aquí vemos como Harry dentro suyo sabe quién es Poison. Pero es tan idiota/despistado que no se da cuenta XD. Ah, pero todos amamos a nuestro león.

Les estoy eternamente agradecida a los que leyeron _Dear Harry_, y me apoyaron, ¡tiene tantos comentarios! Me hacen feliz. Luego voy a responder los reviews que me faltan.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado.

Besos,

-Vulnera


End file.
